Certain wireless communications protocols, such as those in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 family of standards, define a variety of features, some of which may be mandatory and others of which may be optional. In order to establish connections, wireless communications devices operating under such standards may first determine a direction for transmission by performing a sector sweep. The sector sweep allows the device to transmit data over various sectors of the antenna to determine a suitable direction for transmission. For wireless communications devices containing more than one antenna, each antenna may sequentially perform a sector sweep to determine a suitable direction for transmission per antenna.